


kiss me with adventure (until i forget my name)

by badassbeatriz (wanhedalycia)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: @god pls forgive me, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Smut, dianetti, gina knows what she's doing, i wasn't going to write this but then it just kind of happened, off to pray now bye, rosa is overwhelmed, whiskey drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanhedalycia/pseuds/badassbeatriz
Summary: "I'm sure we'll be able to keep our hands off each other."orthe classic sharing a bed trope. with some lesbian activity.





	kiss me with adventure (until i forget my name)

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is smut so i'm just going to dump it here real quick n run away if that's cool? if it's a complete embarrassment pls tell me so i can delete this and also my life thanks dudes

One. Job. 

 

One fucking job. 

 

Holt gave her one job and she managed to fuck it up. 

 

Even Scully and Hitchcock could book hotel rooms without fucking it up. Okay, they probably couldn't, but that didn't fucking matter 

 

What mattered was that Gina was probably too damn busy playing her stupid games on her stupid phone to actually do her job, and now instead of having a nice, quiet hotel room all to herself she had to share one with her. She fought tooth and nail to swap with someone but Holt brought Kevin, Jake and Amy were together, Scully and Hitchcock were sharing and Gina nearly vomited at the thought of sharing a room with Charles. 

 

("You once took me as your lover! How revolting can you actually find me?" 

 

"It was a dark period of my life and I risk PTSD if I step foot in a hotel room with... that.") 

 

It's not like she even wanted to come to the dumb police event anyway. She was a good cop, she didn't need lectures on 'Appropriate Treatment of Maintenance Staff' or 'Appropriate Energy-Saving Techniques in the Workplace'. Fuck propriety. 

 

But here she was, on a damn Friday night, fresh out of the compulsory meet and greet designed to 'ease the tension of new crowds!' that Holt wouldn't let her leave because apparently she needed to socialise more. Of course, Gina was having the time of her life, cops from every precinct hanging off her arms as she regaled (completely false) tales of meeting celebrities. Or being related to celebrities. She was pretty sure she heard one story about her actually being a celebrity, but at that point she decided scaring people away from the bar would be a little less painful. 

 

After deciding it was late enough to justify going up to her room (and maybe smothering herself with a pillow), she was already in the elevator waiting to go up to the ninth floor when she heard a familiar voice asking her to hold the doors. She did, shoving one boot in the way of the closing metal and removing it when Gina was in the metal box, slightly out of breath. 

 

"Thanks." She flashed a smile, but Rosa just turned away, instead opting to watch the floor number above the door change. "Are you ignoring me?" 

 

"No." She answered, shoving her hands in her pockets. 

 

"It was an honest mistake!" The doors opened, Rosa immediately walked out, Gina behind her. 

 

"I don't care." She pulled out her key card, swiped it, and flung the door open, not waiting to hold it. 

 

"Forgive me? Please?" She drew the last word out, but only got an eye roll in response. She sighed. "What if I told you I brought a nightcap up?" She raised an eyebrow, pulling a whole bottle of whisky out of her purse. 

 

Rosa couldn't hide her astonishment. "How did you manage to get an entire bottle of scotch?" The bar refused to serve them anything stronger than a small glass of wine or beer each. 

 

"I know a guy." Rosa just stared at her. "Okay, creepy bartender traded it to me for my hand in marriage." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Chill. I gave him Scully's number and address." Rosa smiled despite herself, and Gina took that as progress. "So... Scotch?" She waved the bottle slightly. 

 

"I'll get glasses." She turned to look for them, and stopped dead in her tracks when she finally took the room in. They had been whisked off to the meet and greet as soon as they'd arrived and the porters brought their bags up and so she hadn't had time to notice the massive fucking problem with the room. 

 

There was only one bed. 

 

There was only one fucking bed in this fucking hotel room. 

 

Which meant she would be sharing it with Gina, as there was no couch in the room. It wasn't like she had a problem with Gina or anything, she just liked space. And a goddamn bed to herself. 

 

"Uh, Rosa?" Gina's voice interrupted her internal crisis. 

 

"There's only one bed." 

 

"Damn, congratulations Detective Diaz. You really have got a fine pair of eyes on you." She drawled sarcastically, walking past Rosa to grab the glasses instead, unscrewing the cap on the bottle and pouring them both generous amounts. 

 

"You're okay with that? I can phone reception and ask for another room." She offered, unnaturally embarrassed. Her awkwardness seemed stupid, like she was a teenager again, invited to her first sleepover and unsure of what normal friends did together. 

 

"Whole hotel's booked up for the cop thing. Besides, it's a king bed. I'm sure we'll be able to keep our hands off each other." She winked, sliding Rosa's whisky across the table to where she was standing and taking a sip of hers. Rosa felt her cheeks heating up and, naturally, her first instinct was to down her whisky in three gulps, putting the glass back on the table with a little more force than necessary. "Damn girl. Going hard tonight, are we?" 

 

"If you can take it." She refilled her own glass, watching as Gina contemplated her challenge, then raised her whisky to her lips and drained her own glass. Face only scrunching slightly at the taste, she grinned and nodded to her glass for Rosa to refill. 

 

"Oh, I can definitely take it." She winked, enjoying the way Rosa's eyes darted to her glass again and a slight colour rose to her cheeks. 

 

One drink in and she was blushing. She was going to need more whisky. 

 

* * *

 

It had passed eleven o'clock and they were well past two thirds of the whisky bottle in and somehow, they ended up lounging on the bed, pillows propped up against the wall and sitting side by side. 

 

"- and then I shit you not, he called me in with his suit trousers on his desk and goes-" Gina cleared her throat and tried to impersonate Holt through giggles. "'I appear to have a problem' - and he's sitting in his damn underwear - 'which involves my soup being no longer in the bowl'. And so I have to bag his trousers and go next door to get them dry cleaned, and by the time I get back Jake is sat there too and I swear to you I nearly lost it." At this point, Rosa is full on cackling in a way that she never would sober. 

 

"I came down once and heard him use the phrase 'breakfast nook'." She could barely get out the words before she had dissolved into laughter again, Gina's head falling on her shoulder as she laughed equally as hard. 

 

"We have to wake up at six tomorrow." Gina reminded her, prompted by the mention of breakfast. "It's late." 

 

"Fuck." She groaned. "Fuck the police and their early starts." Gina giggled again, before rolling off the bed and - once she remembered how to stand upright - clumsily unbuttoned her jeans and yanked them down. 

 

Rosa blanched. Kept her eyes glued to the wall. "Uhhh. Gina. What are you doing." She heard a thud and turned her head to see that Gina had knocked over her empty glass onto the carpeted floor, clad only in panties. Very, very small panties. Panties that she would, in fact, describe as pretty much a scrap of lace. Which was okay. It was fine. Completely fine. 

 

"I'm getting into my pyjamas." She then took her overshirt off, and sat back onto the bed in her tank top and underwear. "I mean you can sleep fully clothed if you want but it's far less comfortable. You can take the bathroom first." She grabbed her phone from the table beside her and started scrolling, which left Rosa to escape into the bathroom with clothes she grabbed from her duffel and her washbag. 

 

She shut the door and leant against it, head spinning from the whisky. Her face was flushed from the whiskey, too. It was definitely the alcohol that had given her cheeks a pink tinge. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she just saw Gina Linetti's ass. 

 

Because she wasn't interested! They were platonic friends and platonic friends undressed in front of each other all the time. They also shared beds. Which Rosa was okay with. Because they were platonic friends. Her head spun more and she splashed her face with cold water, quickly washing it and brushing her teeth. Which left her to change into the shorts and shirt she brought to sleep in. 

 

Which she was now doubting, after seeing Gina’s attire for the night. Which is stupid, because she was Rosa Diaz, and she didn't doubt anything she did. Ever. So she put her damn pyjamas on and opened the door for Gina to walk in, who passed by uncomfortably closely. 

 

Not that it was uncomfortable because she was barely clothed. She was fine with that. Totally over it. It was uncomfortable because she was a person who liked personal space. That was the reason. She had just dumped her stuff in her bag and resumed her place on top of the sheets, the alcohol making her too hot to properly get in bed, when the bathroom door opened and Gina walked out. Which was fine. 

 

It was fine until Gina crawled right across the bed and planted herself on Rosa’s lap. 

 

It pretty much stopped being fine right about then. 

 

Her brain short-circuited. 

 

Gina Linetti straddling your lap could do that to you. 

 

Gina chuckled softly at her expression, which she probably would've been offended at if she wasn't currently paralysed. 

 

“Are we gonna stop playing games now?” Gina’s breath was minty and her legs were warm. Rosa was pretty sure she was dreaming. 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She managed to croak out in response, brain focusing on anything but the woman sat on her. The wallpaper was super ugly. The lamp was definitely the wrong colour for the room. 

 

“C’mon, Rosie.” She taunted, looking pleased with herself when Rosa’s wide eyes focused on her again. “You nearly choked when you saw my ass earlier.” She grinned devilishly, and brought her lips to Rosa’s ear. “I’m tired of playing…” Rosa shuddered, shivers running down her spine at the sensation, and then Gina brought her head back slightly to look into her eyes, to see her reaction. 

 

Rosa’s only response was to thread her hands in Gina’s hair and pull her in for a kiss. Which started off innocent enough, Gina’s hands moving gently up and down the sides of her body or straying to the hem of her shirt, her own tangling in soft hair or gently cupping her jaw. But then Gina’s teeth would graze her lips, and her hands would tighten in her hair in response and the next thing Rosa knew, she had flipped them both over and was simultaneously pushing Gina’s tank top up with her hands and sucking her way down her neck. 

 

Hands pushed at her shoulders gently and she rose onto her knees, watching hungrily as Gina made to pull her shirt over her head. She stopped, to Rosa’s irritation. “This certainly escalated quickly.” She regarded with humour, and her words made her seem unaffected, but Rosa saw the heaving of her chest, saw how her pupils had dilated. She pulled off her own shirt and bra, thoroughly enjoying how Gina’s eyes seemed to darken further at the sight. 

 

“Shut up.” Was her only response, as she ripped off Gina’s shirt herself and unclipped her bra, pushing her back down on the bed not roughly, but certainly with haste. 

 

She was sure the alcohol should have been clouding her thoughts right about now but instead it was crystal clear to her, the only thing running through her mind was her goal to make Gina moan again like she had when she planted her lips on her collarbone and grazed it with her teeth. Her hands were busy, one propping herself up and one preoccupied with Gina’s breasts, her thumb rolling nipples into hard peaks and her mouth doing the same on the other side, smiling and nipping a hard bud when she heard Gina moan again. She travelled lowed, taking time to suck a lovebite on her ribcage because she had every intention of Gina seeing it and remembering her mouth for the next week. 

 

“Fuck, Rosa-”  She broke off, back curving as one hand skimmed the top of her panties. “This is nice and all but- fuck!” Rosa lightly nipped the soft skin under her other breast. “I’d love if you could get to the main event.” 

 

She licked a path down her toned stomach instead of answering, pressing light kisses on her hipbones. She laughed when Gina’s hips lifted off, encouraging her to pull her underwear down. “Eager, are we?” She slid them off anyway, immediately peppering her upper thighs with quick, teasing kisses, swapping over to the other leg despite Gina’s squirming above her. Her kisses trailed higher and higher, teeth finding smooth skin every so often, when a thought crossed her Gina-addled mind. 

 

“Wait, is this okay?” She asked suddenly, and was met with an incredulous look. 

 

“Jesus, Rosa! Yes, of course!” Rosa had no time to contemplate the amusingly desperate tone of Gina’s response because hands were soon at the back of her head, pressing her insistently to the place they wanted her the most. 

 

She took a broad swipe with her tongue to test the waters, revelling in the soft whimper Gina uttered at finally having gotten her way. She did it again, spreading wetness and humming at the taste. She payed attention to where Gina’s hands wanted her, sensitive to the changes in pressure as she wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked gently, feeling the heat in between her own legs flare when nails dug into her scalp. She used her tongue to find the most sensitive parts of Gina, listening to the intensity of her whimpers and moans in response to deduce that flicking her clit was too much, but brushing the flat of her tongue on her repeatedly had Gina’s thighs near shaking around her head. 

 

“Rosa-” Her voice was breathy, and Rosa groaned lightly at how attractive it was. “I want you inside.” 

 

Fuck. Her head span with how hot this was as she complied, still keeping her mouth wrapped around her clit as she brought a hand up and slid a finger inside, revelling in the way Gina moaned as she did. She gently eased another one in, matching pace with the speed of her tongue and crooking her fingers slightly and before she knew it, Gina was clenching around her fingers and her back was arched into the bed and she had never heard anything that made her insides twist like Gina’s breathy moans and the hitch of her breath as she came. She waited for the aftershocks of her orgasm to stop, planting kisses on the soft skin of her thighs before gently slipping her fingers out, eyes glued to Gina’s hooded own as she brought them up to her mouth and sucked them clean. 

 

 Gina exhaled shakily as she watched, sitting up and pulling Rosa in for a long, dirty kiss, before gradually pushing her down so she was under her, straddling her once again. 

 

“View’s definitely better up here.” She smirked, then dipped her head down to place kisses along Rosa’s jawline. Her nails scraped along a heaving ribcage and Rosa found herself shuddering involuntarily, head pressing into the mattress as Gina’s tongue trailed down her chest, torturously avoiding the places she was wanted the most. Just as she was about to complain, a hand slipped inside her pyjama shorts and stroked her over her underwear. She watched as Gina grinned, eyes fluttering shut as she came up to kiss her, the curve of her lips still obvious. She broke away, Rosa’s hips bucking slightly when she pressed down on her clit through the fabric, and laughed softly. 

 

“Stop teasing.” She tried to order, but her voice was raspy and didn’t hold the usual weight. 

 

“Be patient.” Gina retorted, but pulled her shorts and panties down anyway, moving so that she was only straddling one of her legs, leaning down so her tongue could circle Rosa's nipple at the same time as her thumb brushed over her clit and fuck, Rosa was seeing stars. She would've been embarrassed that she was so close already but she just saw Gina Linetti come. She reckoned it was justified. Her breath hitched in her throat and she moaned as Gina pushed two fingers into her, mouth still working on her breast, and her hands bunched and twisted the sheets they were lying on. 

 

It was only when Rosa realised that Gina was playing with her - thumb never quite applying the right pressure on her clit, mouth drifting to her ribcage far more often than necessary - that she decided it was time to even out the playing field. She propped up her leg, pushing it up to meet the apex of her thighs and Gina immediately pulled her head back, fingers stilling inside her. Her gaze was questioning for the first time that night, but Rosa only grinned and pulled her in for a hot kiss, hearing Gina moan into her mouth as she ground down on her thigh. Gina’s hand regained movement, and if she wasn’t close before, she certainly was then. 

 

She felt Gina’s movements become more erratic, smearing wetness over her skin, and as she broke the kiss to pant against Rosa’s neck she took a chance and murmured in her ear. 

 

“I can feel how wet you are.” Gina let out a moan, her damp breath against the sensitive skin of her neck making her own breath hitch. “I’m so fucking close Gina-” She interrupted herself with a clipped moan as Gina hooked her fingers just right, her entire body starting to tense. “Fuck, Gina, I’m-” 

 

Just as her she started jerking erratically against Rosa’s thigh, Gina bit the soft skin on Rosa’s neck and felt her freeze, before her spine curved and her hand went to tangle in her hair and she was coming, the sight triggering Gina’s own orgasm as her hips bucked against Rosa’s leg. 

 

She was only vaguely aware of Gina covering her lips with her own, before easing her fingers out and rolling to lie next to Rosa. They lay in silence punctuated only by heavy breathing, and after a while Rosa noticed goosebumps on Gina’s skin and so sat up to pull the sheets that had gotten tangled at the side of the bed over them both. She turned to lie on her side, and tucked one arm under her head as she wrapped the other around Gina’s waist. She felt her smile into her skin and she rolled her eyes though she knew the other woman could not see her. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“I didn’t say anything!” Gina protested, laughing softly as she snaked an arm around Rosa and wound their legs together, feeling the fatigue hit her suddenly. “G’night, Rosie.” She mumbled, pressing a kiss to the underside of her jaw. 

 

“Night, Gina.” 

 

* * *

 

They were met with silence from all bar Charles the next morning, who was irritatingly chipper. 

 

“And then I said to the hotel receptionist - hi Gina, hi Rosa! - that wasn’t it crazy that we both holidayed in Iowa? And then he told me that it was practically a family tradition and so I said - that’s a nasty bite you got there, you should put some bug cream on it - I said that was our family tradition too! But then he said - Jesus, must’ve been a big bug - that nobody in his family actually liked Iowa, and that they only-” 

 

“Hang on. Rosa, let’s see that bite?” Amy made to grab for her neck, but she slapped her hand away and tried to pull her leather jacket collar over the mark. Gina snorted softly. 

 

“How did it end up there? Right on your neck? That’s really unfortunate. I think I have some cream somewhere in here…” She trailed off as she tried to dig around in the unnaturally large handbag she had with her, as Rosa tried her hardest to blend into the background. 

 

It was Jake who clocked it first. 

 

“Haha, it’s almost like a-” He cut himself off. His eyes widened. Gina snorted again. “Oh, my god.” His voice rose in volume. “Oh my god, no! No, no, no! That’s my sister!” He wailed, and now even Rosa had to make an effort to keep her face straight. Amy soon caught on, comically looking from Gina to Rosa like they had both just grown tails. Jake’s continuous wailing eventually drew the attention of Holt, who looked irritated that they were (once again) embarrassing him. 

 

“Peralta! What is the matter?” He barked out, and before Rosa could stop him, he blurted out: 

 

“Rosa and Gina boned last night!” 

 

Charles finally stopped texting (was that the receptionist?) as he caught on, immediately breaking out in a wide grin and latching onto Gina. 

 

“I’m so proud! I knew Rosa would fall in love with one of us!” His smiling was miraculously not cut short by the bouts of violence that were directed towards him. He totally didn’t care. His dream had come true. 

 

He had a second workplace ship. 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @badassbeatriz n my mind is not always in the gutter i swear to u come say hi


End file.
